Learning to be a Hero
by Wintertitan
Summary: Sometimes we think that being a hero is quite easy, but we never stop to think that it takes hard work to become one. It can be rather tough, especially learning not to cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, this is my first story so please go easy on me! i know it's a bit short but it's only the introduction. i didn't wanted to put more that this in case it turns out really crappy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans although i wish i did, but hey, thats life! however i do own Snowbird yay!

**Learning to be a Hero - Introduction**

Being a hero is never easy, specially on those moments of despair when you want to give up all, for once you want somebody to save you, but this is just simply not a choice.

I'm still staring at the floor even though the shock from the blow I have just received is already gone, but I can still feel the pain, I knew that lifting up my gaze would risk tears, and crying was a privilege I was not allowed to have.

I am a heroin, it is my duty to remain strong throughout any situation, for what is a hero if not the hope of its people, even a single tear could mean the end of everything, the sign showing my defeat, but I wasn't about to give up that easily.

I slowly lifted up my gaze and there I saw it. The Titans, they were still fighting, no matter how many times they were crashed into the ground, they would always get up and fight back, and I had to do the same, I was part of the team, I couldn't let them down.

I wrapped my left arm around my stomach as I started to lift my body from the ground, immediately the pain kicked in and I was forced to go on my knees. I shut my eyes tight trying to cope with the pain.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to continue fighting with this pain. My hand started glowing ice blue as I pressed it against my stomach. I felt as the pain began to turn numb until I could feel it almost but not completely gone.

I stood up and looked at the people that were standing around looking at me with shocked faces, it didn't take words to know what they were thinking, I knew what was in their minds, their expressions showed it all, we were loosing, and they knew it.

I turned back to the battle and my eyes widened when I saw Robin flying through the air and then crashing into a tall building. Without thinking I ran back into the battle. Memories started flowing through my mind of everything that had happened in the past two months until now.

**Ok so that's it for now. Please tell me what you think, and please be honest. If it was really bad then tell me what i did wrong and how i can improve it. It really means a lot to me.**

**Thank you **

** xXx **Wintertitan **XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans although i wish i did, but hey, thats life! however i do own Snowbird, yay!

**Two months before**

...Dream...

It was bright, very bright, and I could barely tell the difference between the sky and the ground as everything around me looked completely white, maybe it was because of my blurry vision that I couldn't tell where I was, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I could see a girl running through the thick, white fog that surrounded the area. She looked no older than 16, her hair was black and silky and went down slightly past her shoulders, and she was wearing a navy blue uniform. Her face was stained with tears and she was holding her left arm really tight as she continue running. Everything began to fade away as I became the girl. It felt like my arm was freezing as thousands of needles seemed to pierce my skin. I screamed and fell to the ground as it spread through my entire body. Everything faded away as the scream echoed through my ears.

...End of dream...

As I slowly started to regain consciousness I felt the cold raindrops falling on my face. I lifted my right hand over my face to prevent the rain from getting into my eyes as I opened them. It was daytime although it looked rather dark as the grey clouds were blocking the sunlight.

I didn't have any idea of where I was or how I got there, and for some reason I couldn't remember anything about before I woke up. I slowly sat up and I notice I was soaking wet. It was pretty obvious considering it was raining, what I couldn't really put my finger on was the kind of clothes I was wearing. I had ice blue knee length boots, black, short-sleeve leotard with attached shots that came to my mid thigh. An ice blue weird kind of jacket with open sleeves that came down to my knees, and long, ankle length back with a pointy end. Not to mention the 'belt' sort of thing that was wrapped around my waist underneath my jacket, and at the front it hanged past my knees with a pointy end.

I looked around to find myself looking at nothing but air, there didn't seemed to be any ground around except for the one piece where I was sitting, which by the way wasn't even concrete, instead it looked like steel. The only thing that could be seen were some far away mountains and a few tall buildings. I turned my head to the left to find a really tall building shaped like a giant 'T' in the middle of a small island.

"who would live in a place like?" I asked myself in a whisper as I continue to look at the tower.

I was snapped out of my trance by cars horning one after another as if they were in a traffic jam. It seemed rather odd considering there were no roads around………or so I thought.

I stood up and walked to the edge to find the source of the noise. I felt the colour drain out of my face as I looked down and saw a road full of cars and underneath it water, just water. Everything seemed to slow down and all the noise faded to the background as I started to hear my heart beating faster and faster in my ears. I started to loose my balance and I tried to back away from the edge, but as I did so I tripped on my own foot and fell backwards splashing water everywhere.

"I'm……I'm on a…..I'm on a bridge!" I stuttered in panic.

But I wasn't just on a bridge, I was on top of one of the towers of the bridge, and I had absolutely no idea of how in the world I got there……..or how I was going to get down.

Hi! sorry i took so long to update and i know its a bit short too but i had a really busy week. To those who are actually reading my story, i will be updating either on fridays or during the weekend. I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think so i can improve it.

To my only reviewer (so far) Starfire-is-not-a-wimp - Thank you so much for your advise, it was really helpfull and i hope i didn't make too many mistakes on this one! -

xXx Wintertitan xXx


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, thanks to everybody who has read my story and those few who have reviewed. I'm afraid that what I'm about to say isn't good news….._(sighs)_…….anyway, here it goes….I'm going to take down my story.

As everyone can see I haven't updates for weeks (if not more) and I've only put up two chapters (which are like REALLY short!) and the truth is that with coursework still not finished and exams coming up I just don't have the time to write my story.

I'm really sorry for those people who were reading my story (if any). Honestly, If I had the time I would write it but I don't. I will leave it for a few days and then I'll take it down.

Starfire-is-not-a-wimp- thanks again for your advice and your support, it was really helpful, especially when posting my first chapter.

ravenfan107- thanks for reading my story and reviewing, and good luck with your one.

Markus Saint- thanks for your advice and I'm sorry I never got to use it but I promise that if I ever get the chance to write another story I will take into account what you said.

Thanks again to everyone and sorry. If I ever get the chance I will continue it.

**xXx Wintertitan xXx**


End file.
